


A Walking Disco Ball and Puppets?

by WierdLookingWolf



Category: Puppet Master (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Blood and Gore, Chaos, Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Curses, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gore, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Just Add Ninjas, Killing, M/M, Magic, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Minor Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Monsters, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Please Kill Me, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Slow Burn, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Survival, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Shinsou Hitoshi, WTF, good puppets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WierdLookingWolf/pseuds/WierdLookingWolf
Summary: Having been born without a leg, and later developing a weak quirk, Izuku struggles in life. He does his best to climb the never ending mountain of struggles to his fleeting dream. He nearly gives up when he meets some unexpected though slightly villainous friends that help push him to his goal.  He continues to meet new friends as he and his little friends go on adventures. His life is constantly on the line, but who cares when your having this much fun???
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Mineta Minoru & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Walking Disco Ball and Puppets?

Izuku made his way to class, back a bit hunched and body rocking with each hobbling step… hop he took. His fluffy green curls bounced and swayed with each movement and gentle gust of wind that took over the sky. His bright yellow backpack slowed him down, made each hop harder, his leg sorer. A few passerby's stopped to watch him, or slowed their steps to stare a little longer. Most stares were quick and curious, harmless, but others were more harsh, judging. Despite this, the green haired teen didn't bother.  
It Was easy to tell he was not excited about where he was going, brows slightly drawn and pupils quick to follow each movement that crossed the edge of his vision. No matter his feelings, he continued on, slight determination visible in his eyes and posture. 

*

Izuku was late, a rare occasion for himself. He had stayed up late in the night, reading and taking notes from the news articles covering the recent skyrocket in crime around his area. As a result, he ended up ignoring his alarm and sleeping in.  
In his rush to get dressed and out of the house he had forgotten to put on his prosthetic leg. How he forgot such an important item, he did not know. All he knows and is focused on is the fact that he only has a few more minutes to get to school before his perfect record is lost.  
He hobbles faster on his single left leg, calf burning with the extra stress he is putting on his poor leg.  
He hurries through the front doors of his school, bouncing past the lady in the front with a quick hello. Quickly makes his way down the halls to his classroom, passing by an odd student here and there walking into their classrooms.  
Izuku makes it just in time, breathing a sigh of relief as he drops into his seat just in time for the bell to ring. 

*

Izuku was fucking done

Done didn't even begin to describe how he felt right now. 

The teacher just had to mention that he wanted to go to UA didn’t he? He just cant catch a break in this fucking school. Someone even took one of his worms on a string! Like wtf!?

But that brings him to where he is now, bag on his shoulder and notebook in Kacchan’s hands.  
He was used to the insults, barley even heard them at this point, but that didn't make them any less deafening.  
He could hear the blood pounding in his ears as the notebook he had nearly finished was blown up and thrown out of the window and into the koi pond below. He was so lost in the thoughts that plagued his mind that he barely registered the searing pain bubbling from his shoulder. However, kacchan’s next words brought him back to reality. 

“Why don’t you take a swan dive off the room and hope for a quirk in the future” 

Despite the question, there was no question to his tone, only command.  
The world rushed past izuku’s head as the voices overtook his hearing.  
Swan dive  
Jump  
Suicide  
Attack  
Worthless  
Quirkless  
Attack  
Freak  
Attack  
Attack  
ATTACK!

Before he knew it, his fist was flying through the air with strength he didn’t know he had, landing right on Bakugo’s jaw.  
A sickening crack fills the air as Bakugo is thrown off him, falling flat on his ass. 

KEEP GOING. ATTACK. ATTACK! ATTACK!!!

In a flash he is over Bakugou, fist bashing into his face over and over. He doesn’t give him a second to fight back or breath, pounding him with all he’s got. Blood splatters the walls, his knuckles splitting open with the force of each blow. His mind is a rush, each thought passing far too quickly for him to analyze, let alone hear them fully, each overlapping the other.  
His attack ends when a fist connects with his own face, knocking him back and off of his childhood friend. His jaw hangs loose, having been knocked from its connections, blood dripping down his chin from the split in his lip.  
Bakugo takes this moment to attack, quirk flaring up in painful crackles, aiding each blow and searing his already bubbling hot skin.  
Izuku’s pained hiss is silenced under the crackling of the explosions and laughter of Bakugo. 

“You think you can just fight back like that you little shit!? Ill fucking kill you, you fucking cripple!” 

Izuku kicks out with his single leg desperately, flailing under Bakugou until he finally lands a single hit. He kicked Bakugou where the sun doesn't shine.  
Bakugo doubles over, giving Izuku enough time to scramble out from underneath him. He stands wobbly before him, reaching up and grabbing his hanging jaw. With a jerk and sickening crack, his jaw is back in place.  
He spits out a tooth, thick blood joining it on the floor, and turns to Bakugou with clenched and bloody fists.  
“My lower body may not work right, but you know what kacchan? My arms work just fine.”  
With that he promptly grabs Bakugou by his hair and repeatedly bashes his face into the floor, eyes wide with bloodthirsty glee and body shaking.  
He only stops when he hears footsteps coming down the hall. Letting Bakugo’s head drop with a rough thud and groan, he stands up fully on his single quivering leg and gives a wide, innocent smile.  
“Bye kacchan!”  
He hobbles his way out of the classroom and towards the bathroom to clean up a bit.  
He nearly collapses when he gets to the bathroom, his leg giving out on him. Pressing his back against the nearest wall, he lets his head thump back against it, letting out a sigh of relief as his body slumps.  
One thought fills his head.  
Holy shit, mother fucking, bitch fucker, milk sucking hore, he just fucking beat the shit out of Kacchan.  
He  
Attacked  
KACCHAN!  
And he fucking got away alive!  
Holly shit the gods must be on his side today!

Getting up from the floor, having slid down the wall in his victory/panic, he walks over to the mirror, flinching at the mere sight of his own appearance.  
He already knew he had heavy eye bags, but they only looked worse with his black, bleeding eye. Upon closer inspection he could see that his eyelid was torn nearly in half, he didn't even want to start on the boils on the skin. His lower lip was busted, hell even missing a chunk in the side of his cheek, which luckily wasn't bleeding too badly due to the blood vessels being seared.  
His dark green hair was matted with blood and sweat, the mess of curls sticking together and even smoking a bit. He promptly patted out his smoking hair, afraid of it catching fire, before pulling out his first aid kit.  
He hissed as he pressed a peroxide wipe to the open wounds, watching it bubble as it killed the bacteria. After carefully sterilizing the wounds, doing his best to be careful with his bubbling skin, he covers them with sterile padding and tapes the bandaging in place with medical tape. It burned like shit, but he knew it was necessary.  
He checked the mirror once more to make sure that he got everything before giving himself a small smile and packing his kit back into his backpack. He’d have to treat the burn on his shoulder when he got home.  
He gets out of the building without any trouble, the kids having already left long ago, and starts on his journey back home.  
He’s exhausted, hanging onto the sides of buildings and stopping at benches to give his leg a break every so often when he can no longer stand the burning in his calf.  
Eventually he makes it to the tunnel that would lead to his street. He can feel relief wash over him knowing that he is so close to home.  
His relief is short lived however when he feels a goop like substance wrap around his leg. Unable to keep his balance, he falls forward and to the brick path below. 

“Hmmm, a cripple? You’ll have to do.”

A raspy voice says from behind him as more of the dull green goop fills his vision, gripping at his body and pulling him back and up.  
He barely has time to let out a scream before the disgusting, sewage colored substance is shoving its way into his mouth and down his throat.  
He flails desperately as he finds himself unable to breath, only inhaling more of the goop into his lungs. 

“Stay still you brat, it’ll only hurt for a second.”

He can barely hear the voice over him struggling, his lungs burning for oxygen and his body desperate to survive.  
It seems like luck actually wasn't on his side. It's cruel to think the world would give him a small victory against Kacchan, only for him to be killed soon after by a villain, before he can even see his mother.  
His struggling soon becomes nothing more than desperate jerks, his vision begins to become foggy and blurred. Slowly, his eyes grow heavy and slip closed as he loses consciousness, barely feeling the rush of air that overtakes himself and the villain as well as the heroic voice of his idol yelling “Fear not, for I am here!” 

*

Izuku’s head spun as he slowly came to consciousness, mind numb and breath quick. In a second everything rushes back to him and he feels the not so gentle patting on his cheek. His instincts fare up. Adrenaline shoots through his veins as his body jolts up. Throwing his arm, he lands an uppercut to the chin of the person above him. His vision is still blurry as he forces himself onto his leg, body slumped over and fists brought up in a fighting position.  
Gurgling coughing snaps him out of his trance and his vision quickly clears, his breathing still a bit heavy from the sudden movement and head pounding against his skull. Looking up, his heart sputters in his chest as his mind finally catches up with him.  
Holy fucking shit, he just punched Allmight!  
He panics, taking a few steps closer and cautiously checking Allmight for injury, murmuring apologies and questioning his health. He only grows more worried when he sees a flash of red on Allmight’s hand as he steadies himself again, facing Izuku. The scared flinch and half a step back that the green haired boy makes does not go unnoticed by the burly man, but it is chosen to be ignored.  
“You've got quite a hit there young man!”  
With a gentle pat on Izuku’s head, he turns around and gets ready to take off, giving Izuku a solute.  
In a moment of panic, Izuku lunges forward and latches onto Allmight’s leg tightly, letting out a scared cry as they take off into the air at quick speeds. As his gri becomes tighter, desperate, Allmight finally looks down, a bit panicked and even startled himself.  
“Let go young man!” he says quickly, looking around worriedly.  
“I-I can't! I’ll die!” Izuku yells back, his nails digging into Allmight’s costume.  
Allmight nearly slaps himself for his own stupidity, quickly flying off to the side and landing on a building.  
“That was very dangerous! You could have hurt yourself!”  
Izuku flinches under the slight scolding, rubbing his arm as he balances himself on his tired leg.  
“I-I know, b-but had to ask you something.”  
His voice is nearly a whisper as he gestures to his missing leg, the pant leg having been rolled up a hastily tied out of the way.  
“I-Is there a way for someone like m-me to be a hero like you?”  
His tired green eyes stare up at his idol, practically begging. The man seems to deflate for a second, looking a bit taken back, having been too focused on capturing the villain and waking the boy to have noticed the missing limb. He drops his head a bit, smile drooping slightly to be a bit more serious.  
“I'm afraid not, It's too dangerous, especially with your condition. Sadly, you would not be able to join the police force or any battle related carrier without a limb, but there are still other ways you could protect people. Such as teaching-”  
Izuku doesn't have the heart to continue listening, his mind drawing a blank as it hits him hard. The person that he had inspired to be for years, practically worshiped, had just squashed his dreams. He can feel the tears welling in his eyes, threatening to spill, however he doesn't let them, not wanting to seem more weak than he already is. Instead, he keeps his head dipped and pretends to listen to the man.  
He bows as Allmight says he is late and really needs to go now.  
“Thank you, my apologies for wasting your time sir.”  
He can't help but break down as Allmight leaves again, dropping to his single knee and rubbing at his painful eyes.  
When he pulls his hands away, they are covered in the green slime, a soft blue light from his face reflecting on it. His sadness is temporarily covered by disgust as he realizes he will have to disinfect all his wounds again.  
Catching his breath, he sits up and stares over the edge of the building, down at the city below, just watching the clouds and cars move. After a while, he makes his way to the door, opening it and using the building's elevator to get down. He grabs his back and signs the notebook off the ground and begins to make his way back to his house once more.

He didn't get very far until he heard the familiar explosions of his bully, former friend, Bakugo. He flinches at first, expecting Bakugo to be back for a rematch, only to realize the explosions are from a distance away.  
His curiosity gets the better of him and he begins making his way towards the sounds. He finds a large mass of civilians and camera men surrounding a large area watching as the heroes attacked the villain hidden from his view. He manages to push through the crowd, getting a few weird glances but otherwise not having too much trouble.  
His heart nearly stops when he reaches the front. There was Kacchan, being held hostage by the exact villain that had only attacked himself a while ago. He was using his quirk desperately, yelling and flailing in the thick goop, eyes wide with desperation, fear, and pain. The villain was laughing as the heroes on scene tried and failed to save the kid, many either getting burnt by Bakugou’s quirk or just unable to get a grip on the slippery villain. Officers and minor sidekicks held back the crowd and managed the fires that had spread.  
They couldn’t get close to the villain, they just watched as Bakugou was slowly suffocating, waiting for a hero with a more compatible quirk.  
Then, Bakugou’s eyes met Izuku’s, fear and desperation clear as he fought with slightly more power. He looked so scared, so helpless.  
His mind went blank as the voices spread, taking over his body and spreading adrenaline through his veins. He took off in a hobbling, uneven flash past the police barrier. He barely registered the yells of the officers as he stumbled towards his bully, spurred on by the slight look of relief in Kacchan’s eyes as he gained ground.  
In a flash of thought, he tossed his backpack as hard as he could at the villain’s eye. His textbooks slammed into the sensitive object with vengeance, causing the villain to double over and cry out in pain.  
In this moment of distraction, he rooted his foot to the ground by shoving it under one of the smoking roots left from one of Kami wood’s attacks. He reaches forward and grapes at Bakugou’s arms, pulling back with all the strength in his arms and leg. The momentum allowed him to pull Bakugou half way out of the goop allowing the drawing boy much needed air.  
He continued to pull with all his might, even as the slime began to make its way up Bakugou’s frame once more, eventually blocking off his air. He didn't stop as it made his way up his arms and to his own body. He continued to hold onto Kacchan as they were both blown back by the power of Allmight’s attack on the villain. He only releases the choking boy when he is ripped from him by the pro’s.  
He goes limp as he is harshly scolded, head down and hands grabbing at his aching stump. He feels like screaming, screaming out his fear and frustrations from his horse throat as he watches them praise the silent Bakugou. But he stays quiet, allowing the voices of his mind to sooth him, giving him a much needed rest from the cruel world.  
Even as the pro’s continue to scold him, he stands up and starts gathering his things, ignoring the shouts and gasps of the annoying reporters at the fact that a crippled boy had just attempted to save another.  
He remained in his mindless, zombie like state as he pushed past the press and heroes, tired and just wanting to go home. He is able to get away from the crowd by walking through a few alleyways, losing them in the maze.  
Just as he thinks he is safe from all the bullshit he had to endure that day, Bakugou returns as angry as ever, his broken nose and bruised face bandaged, yet ruined from the goop of the villain. He barely listens to his screams about him being better and how dare Izuku think he can one up him, how he is going to be the number one hero and Izuku is nothing but the dirt beneath his feet.  
His only focus is on getting home and taking a hot shower. However outright ignoring kacchan would only lead to this ‘session’ being longer than needed. So he pretends to listen, instead staring down at his left foot, observing the laces. When Bakugou finally storms away, he breathes a sigh of relief, slumping before slowly hobbling his way back home, as he had failed to do far too many times today.  
He was so done, so fucking done with his life and every fucking thing he has to deal with. 

At Least he can blame his injuries on the villain attack so that his mother doesn't worry as much as she would if she knew the truth.


End file.
